The Enhancement Squad
by Gcrowthers27
Summary: this is a crossover of rvb, Tokyo ghoul, knd, and dioublo. there are four main characters, also its set in blood gulch during the blood gulch chronicles.


Dear director,

It has come to my attention that a small squad of soldiers have "fled" from one of your remote facilities. Now normally we would not intervene in such trivial affairs but seeing that each of them had experimental equipment and biological enhancements being done to them we are quite worried of what may happen if these were to fall into the wrong hands. So we have sent these men's ship to a reds and blues base they will operate as a group of peacekeeping ambassadors. You will not interfere in anyway with their mission. Sincerest apologies for going behind your back.

Apologies,

Chairman Hargrove

Prolouge

Oh I forgot to mention who we are didn't I. i'm sorry we are the Special Enhancement Squad or S.E.S. for short. All of us were the victim of the directors experiments on how much he could mess with a human body. We are supposed to try to bring peace to the red's and blue's but the director didn't like that so he apparently sent us a little surprise. But back to us, my names alaska and i'm part Ghoul kinda like from the show tokyo ghoul just i got it in real life. By that i mean I have a horrible taste in women because the girl i picked to take on date turned out to be a ghoul and attacked me. The director then put a couple of her organs inside of me. So no i have her special abilities and all that but i also have an extreme hunger do to the director's experiment. Now then on to Rico. His full call is Puerto Rico but we never call him that we just call him rico. He's about half the size of the rest of us which has come in handy to many times to count because while trying to infiltrate an enemy facilite he could squeeze into a tight spot that me nor hawaii could. Rico 's ability is his extreme rage into the point that he can challenge maine in strength, the only problem is that he eventually has a blackout. He found it when he was on a date with the only girl to ever love when a lone attacker with a knife came out of the darkness, when rico woke up both the man and the girl were dead. Now then onto to Hawaii, he's basically a demon, he has an extreme regenerative ability and he also can let objects pass straight through him. But that's only if he takes his armor off which then a head shot will kill him. With his armor on he's able to control it better. There is one other thing about hawaii that i should tell you. When he was just ten he was adopted into the program and was trained and basically became a super agent, that was because he witnessed the only family he had ever know burn in front of his eyes as his orphanage was burned to ashes and the man who started the fire came running at hawaii even though the was engulfed in flames he still wanted one last kill. Because of this hawaii is as cold hearted as me and rico. Now then back to the story.

Chapter ONE

"Hey Rico, Hawaii get your asses over here" "what i'm on the toilet you dick eater" "Well hurry up you've been in there for an hour" "well maybe you should learn to cook" "HEY STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR WIFE AND LISTEN UP THE RED'S AND BLUE'S ARE GETTING A ROOKIE." "oh no, not another one" "well of course their sending more alaska ate all of them last time." "you can't prove that" "i took a fucking video" "Anyway i was wondering if you guy's would want to go see who it is." "Ah what the hell why not." "yeah let's do it."

"Alright let's see who the fresh meat i… i… i… it's tex back away slowly maybe she won't see us."+ "Remember she can sense our fear" "i know that's how she found us the last time.' (now one of the blue team spot's them he's possibly the dumbest person ever born) "HEY LOOK IT'S MY THREE SECOND BEST FRIENDS" "CABOOSE JUST BECAUSE WE HANG OUT WITH YOU DOESN'T MEAN WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS. Oh shit do you think she heard?" meanwhile across the canyon. "Who are you guy's talking … YOU MOTHER FUCKER'S GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS" "YOU NOW NORMALLY I'D COVER YOU GUY'S AND ALL THAT" (as i said that my ghoul said started up again and so i channeled it) " guy's get to base and close the doors i'll cover you" "THAT'S INSANE SHE'LL RIP TO PIECES" "FOR ONCE THE MIDGET IS RIGHT COME ON ALASKA!" "KYLE CLOSE BLAST DOORS!" Oops i forgot to tell you about kyle. Well the director decided to make a human into an A.I. a pure unadulterated A.I., the only thing was something went wrong and kyle fragmented into three pieces. Since when he was human he was in our old squad the director gave his fragments to us. "So alaska it's just you and me huh i thought i taught you a pretty good lesson last time but i guess not." "No Tex i just figured i'd teach you one." as i ran at her realising my kagune i had a feeling those were gonna be my famous last words. After holding my own for a minute she snapped my kagune in half and then. "Hey where'd alaska go" 'i don't know wait what's that sound, oh shit down" as they said this i came flying through the door. "Hey assholes miss me?" "where's tex? (click) … nevermind i found her" "so tex why are you using training paint?" "well i don't wanna kill you that would be against orders." "who sent you the chairman or the director" "chairman" oh ok, well then let's talk about… " As rico said this he was ball-kicked into the wall by texas. Hawaii and I nodded then ran at her.

"Sounds like they're having fun." "it sounds like tex is killing them." "so less for us to deal with' "still it doesn't seem fair… who's flying out of the base is that" "TEX NO!" "what's wrong blue worried about your girlfriend" "at least he has one, not a boyfriend bro" "SHUT the hell up, let's go see what's going on. Wait is that the midget?" "FUCK YOU ASSHOLES" "I do believe he's using his equipment. And so are the rest of them, should we help?" "FOR OUR ANCESTORS ANCESTORS ATTACK" "well i guess we have to" "yay" "sister guard the base" "wait who are fighting?" "THE CAVEMEN!"

"Guy's i hate to tell ya but i think we pissed the red's and blue's off." "huh oh shit well fuck i guess we could just lose on purpose" "true but wait rico?" "yeah rico" "i'll take care of him, hey rico (BAM) "there that's one problem. Now tex let's talk we surrender." "I'M TAKING YOU… wait what" (as she said this Hawaii and i sat down and handed her a beer) "i said we surrender take us in and collect your bounty, we have spilt enough blood." "yeah we don't wanna have to kill your friends over there." "what the… " "freeze caveboy" "it's ok guy's i was sent here to collect them, since they surrendered we don't need to fight." "yeah sarge put down your gun" :"AWWW"

CHAPTER TWO

On a far cliff across the canyon. "Agent York to mother of invention do you copy." "agent york we copy what is your report?" "X-agent Texas has collected the S.E.S. troopers." "understood proceed with orders" "understood" "hello york longtime no see." "i do believe we know him don't we" "yep "sure do" "hi guy's how have you been nice to see you again texas… " "skip the manners what are your orders as they called them" "i was to keep track of you without interaction then when the opportunity struck kill you five." " why you little piece of shit i'm gonna gut you like a… " "It's ok alaska he's gonna help us kill the director." "i am?" "that or i let alaska have i nice snack." Click "you so sure about that?" "hm it's been awhile hasn't illinois how have you been." "I've been alright, so you guy's going after the director huh." "That's the plan" "I'm in." "well i guess i might as well join in to" "aww but i'm hungry" "It's ok i'm sure there will be plenty of food for you on the director's ship once we find it." "AND JUST HOW DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THAT!" "simple i'll send out a distress beacon calling for help over the directors privates channel and trace it back to his location." "ok i'll admit that isn't half bad, how long you guy's planning this" "two year's" "more like since he did his damned experiments on us" "true" "speak for yourself i've been gunning for him since I found out he's the one who sent the guy to burn my orphanage to the ground" "you guy's wanna get into this pissing matching" "sorry kyle" "it's ok let's move on i sent the signal there are two response one is on the planet next to us and the other is five systems away." "not bad kyle but still I don't see how we are supposed to be able to break onto the ship and fight through all the security." "that's where they come in" "who the sim trooper's, you gotta be kidding me" "hey jackass who the meta the first time?" "true but that was with wash's help…" "hey york long time no see" "well hello wash" "been a while" "I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you" "well you just did north" "ok hawaii wanna bring anyone else back to life while you're at it." "how about that army of texas's" "NO"

CHAPTERTHREE

"what about them" "KID'S NEXT DOOR ATTACK" "wait is that oh son of a bitch" "oh this is gonna suck major dick" "hey blue who the fuck are the are these guy's" "how the hell should i know." "they're a group of kids the somehow got ahold of some military grade armor and now are wreaking havoc throughout the galaxy" "oh really cause we heard that they were some kids that fight child abusers and in turn abuse them and they also broke their mom A.K.A. … " "ME" "SHIT it's carolina" "well well if it isn't the directors pet, you settle that bet now huh punk" "yeah SHADOW let's go" "carolina just calm down ok let's talk about this." "oh you've done plenty of talking haven't you" "while i'm normally all for some girl on girl action i still wanna know who the hell these guys are!" "In short there someone who's gonna help us find and kill the director." "AND JUST WHY THE HELL WOULD WE DO THAT?" "well because he's our target to. But how did they know" "you've had a vendetta out against him since he let maine rip eata and iato out of you." "so we didn't think you'd object, also we somthing that not many do." "yeah what's that" (whispering to tex(that you're her mom and he's her dad.)) "they know punk so are we gonna work together"

CHAPTER FOUR

"All of you freeze this the mother of invention none of you move a muscle. Wait for our transport ships to get down to surface and pick you all up" "I love it when they do our job for us, huh guys, hey rico how many of us are there" "oh about a thousand" "Hey Hawaii weapons check" "light laser weapons and rocket launchers also our …. Abilities, what the hell are you thinking of doing?!" "yeah what's going through your head?!" "ALASKA" "EARTH TO JACKASS WHAT'S THE PLAN?!" "ok on my mark everyone fire on the mother of invention oh and think your two by four tech. Can launch us up to the ship." yeah but why" "YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH" "I LIKE IT" "but i'm already mad." "let's go guy's" (five minutes later THE S.E.S. is in a cannon) "ok fuck you guy's" "this does seem a little more risky than used." "FIRE!" "we will fly up after you disable their defense's" "their defense's number eighty-six, (in back ground screams of fear begin) sweet cheeks you should (now the screams are of pain, suffering, and death) know we aren't doing that we are gonna be blowing up it's damn engines." "HOW AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING" "Alaska needed a snack and Like this" (the ship then begins the free fall into orbit) "HOLY SHIT" "FALL BACK" "GO GO GO" "NEW FRIENDS" "NO CABOOSE THE OTHER WAY" "OK" "GO GO GO" "GET TO THE MOUNTAIN" "DAMN-IT ALRIGHT" (the S.E.S. team starts free falling from the ship then land in a giant dust cloud and crater.) "HAWAII TAKE RICO AND LET'S GO WE GOT TO GET BACK TO BASE." "GOT IT WAIT IS IT ME OR IS THE SHIP SPLITTING IN HALF?" "SON OF BITCH GO GO GO GO GO GO DON'T STOP IF YOU DO IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO OK" "GOT IT THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO KEEP UP HUH GLUTEN" "I GUESS WE WILL HAVE TO SEE!" (inside the mountain) "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE THOSE IDIOTS?" "HERE THEY COME" "CLOSE THE DOORS" (after they make inside) "what happened out their boy's" "ship crashed it's in two now" "how would you know, you passed out." "I woke up right right before the ship split" (as he said this everyone heard a gigantic explosion come from outside.) "BRACE" "DOWN" "KYLE SHIELDS" "shields failing" "WHERE'S HAWAII" "he went outside" "ALASKA YOU DON'T THINK HAWAII WOULD… " "I DO, KYLE OPEN THE DOOR A BIT" "YOUR INSANE" " i got the bubble shield" "alright kyle come on you're comin with us" "ok assholes" (outside) "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUY'S DOING OUT HERE I … I… " (rico slaps hawaii) "WE KNOW WHAT YOUR WERE DOING OUT HERE, AND WE KNOW THAT WE ARE STRONGER AS A TEAM. right alaska?" "DAMN STRAIGHT, kyle the shield if you don't mind." "and if i do" "COME ON" "OK OK there but because of the size I had to sacrifice certain panels!" "HAWAII YOU GOT THE TOP, RICO TAKE THE LEFT I'LL TAKE THE RIGHT. OH and uh … guy's just wanted to say that" "you're gay" "no that out of all the people we've met i've hate you all the least" "same here" "agreed" "positive" "ok let's do this, here comes the blast hold… hold… hold… now" (I used my kagune to fill the hole in the shield, while rico threw boulder into place and Hawaii used his demon wings to cover the last of the holes.) "I can't hold out for much longer" "my wings are cracking" "shields failing" "how about me and theta help out a little" "got it sound good, just a few more minutes guys, wait is that the actual… ok we can either stand here and hold our ground or run survive and sacrifice our friends." "Challenge accepted" "DAMN-IT we can't hold much longer" "Then how about this KID'S NEXT DOOR" "ATTACK" "THETA REMOVE TILES NEEDED FOR THEM TO FIRE" "got it" "prepare to fire hold, hoLD, HOLD HOLD HOLD. FIRE"


End file.
